Push-in latching connectors such as RJ-xx electrical connectors, LC and E2000 optical fiber connectors, or connectors for transmitting other types of signals or media, such as gases or liquids, are incorporated in a multitude of industries for use with a wide array of machinery and components. Everything from medical instruments, to musical instruments and automotive componentry incorporate plug-in connectors. Accordingly, a majority of these connectors are designed to be plugged and unplugged manually. However, in some applications there is a need for manipulation of these connectors remotely (i.e. without being touched by an operator). Various applications may call for a sterile environment, or involve sensitive instruments which may be upset by excess movement. For example, it would be advantageous to connect a rotating optical fiber of an imaging medical endoscope to the main unit with a standard fiber optic connector, but without physically contacting the connectors. Currently, the common solution to this challenge is to create a custom fiber connection system that would allow such remote operation, laid open in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,344 and 6,920,275. However, performance and reliability of such prior art connector requires specialized components, which are often costly, and further require time consuming verification testing, leading to additional cost and time delays.